


Cute hot chocolate girl.

by Ghost_fox_in_training



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Friendly intervention, Hot Chocolate, I'm not sure how else to tag this, Lance is Tired, bella is overexcited, coffee shop AU, commfy ass sofas, gay santa cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_fox_in_training/pseuds/Ghost_fox_in_training
Summary: It's another early morning shift at "The Den" coffee shop for Lance when familiar faces bring a new romance to the barista.





	Cute hot chocolate girl.

x

Lance yawned as she glanced once again at the time.   
"Why do you have to give me the six o'clock shift every time?" Lance moaned dramatically as she did almost every day.   
"Because we both know that Alex would piss me off to the point of murder at this time in the morning" Jack explained, not taking his eyes off his phone as his girlfriend ranted over text about how evil her sister was. (No Lance didn't snoop when Jack’s phone started having a seizure. Not at all.)   
Rolling her eyes at the drama of the Kelly family, Lance turned back to sticking up posters advertising "The Den's limited edition gay Santa cookies" on the front of the counter. 

An hour later and Lance had left newspapers on the tables around the room, plumped cushions of the extremely comfortable sofas that were provided for the customers to sink into, changed from her own clothes to her uniform and had her much needed cup of tea.   
Having been stood at the counter for a grand total of two minutes into opening time, Lance remembered that Jack’s girlfriend Dekota was bringing the pack in with her today. The pack was specifically Dekota, Jack and five other people around the same age that were quite simply SUPER close. Said people did have names which were: Ruth, Bella, Caitlin, Leo and Faith. Faith being the evil younger sister Dekota was currently complaining about. Lance knew them, but not well and though she enjoyed their presence in The Den and the welcoming effect they had on the small shop, the fact they often spoke of magic, demons and serial killers left Lance a bit wary of getting too close. 

About fifteen minutes later when the first customers of the day had started to shuffle in, Lance spotted Dekota's determined form striding towards The Den, dragging a small number of cold people behind her.   
"Jack! The pack's here!" Lance shouted to the back room where Jack sat looking at toilet designs for The Den's bathroom renovation.   
Without waiting for a reply, Lance grabbed six mugs from the side and set them out in preparation for the onslaught of insanity. 

The group made their way through the door, breathing sighs of relief as they escaped the winter chill.   
"Lance! Babe! How you doing?" Bella greeted enthusiastically.  
"I'm ok thanks" Lance replied with a bright smile, used to being called babe platonically by now. A chorus of hi's and hello's followed Bella's lead and Jack came through to see them all.   
"The usual then?" Lance asked Dekota who had shifted closest to the till.   
"You got it dude" Lance smiled at the familiarity of it all, and how loud Dekota got when she was excited. "Oh yeah and can we add one more thing to the list of usual orders?" Lance looked up curiously.  
"Sure? Can I ask who the new pack member is?"   
"Cool, she'll have a hot chocolate with whipped cream. Oh and she's called Skye, wait there a sec." with that Dekota bounced to the pack, all of whom had sat down at the biggest table and looked at home in their usual corner. 

Glad for the slow flow of customers at this time in the morning, Lance watches with curiosity as Dekota pulls a small girl up from between Bella and Caitlin and proceeds to pull her towards the counter.   
"Lance, this is Skye, Skye this is Lance" Dekota announced.   
"It's nice to meet you Skye" Lance offered her right hand. Skye took it with her own and Lance noticed how delicate Skye seemed compared to the others. Skye nodded with a quiet   
"you too Lance".   
The two locked eyes for a moment. Two shades of blue colliding suddenly. Lance lost track of her movements in amongst the stunning beauty of Skye's bright orbs. It took her a moment to realise that she'd stopped shaking the owner of said eyes hand and by default was just holding it.   
Snapping out of her gaze, Lance released Skye and mumbled something about needing to make drinks before turning her attention to the empty mugs and doing her job as usual. 

Carrying the full tray like the pro she was, Lance served the pack. Jack stood up, ready to get back to his office and with one last peck on Dekota's cheek, wandered to the back of the building.   
"Is there anything else I can get you while I'm here?" Lance asked, aware that her old friend Emily had clocked in and could take care of any customers for a minute.   
"Your number would be helpful" Bella piped up cheerfully with a shit eating grin plastered across her face. Skye groaned quietly beside her and hid her face in her small hands. Lance was slightly stunned and fumbled with her words.   
"Uh... pardon?"   
"Skye here thinks you're cute, really likes your eyes and thinks your hair is cool so can she have your mobile number?" Skye looked at Bella with a death glare that seemed rather ineffective at intimidating the latter when she was blushing furiously. Lance felt her heart miss a beat and her stomach flip. Never had she been asked for her number before, not once. Needless to say this was all rather interesting. 

Realising that she should probably answer the question, Lance once again stumbled over her words.  
"Well uh, yeah, I mean, sure why not" The whole table seemed to cheer inwardly, even Ruth couldn't help but grin at Dekota and she was one of the most reserved people Lance had ever met.   
Bella swiped what Lance assumed to be Skye's phone from the table and was soon handing it to the disoriented waitress with a new contact ready to be made.   
"Call yourself whatever you want" Bella stage whispered to Lance. Chuckling slightly at the oddness of the situation, Lance entered her number and a suitable name before closing the screen and handing the device directly to Skye. Both girls felt a tingle in their fingers where they brushed in passing. 

A quick dismissal from the table after the group confirmed they required nothing more and Lance headed back to the counter and greeted Emily with a hug.   
"What've you been doing?! You're smiling like an idiot."   
"Hello to you too Em" Lance laughed.  
"Hmm, next time you neglect your duties for flirting I'll announce your feelings over the loud speakers" Lance felt her cheeks flush at the mention of flirting and a wave of happy disbelief that she had indeed been engaged in mildly gay activities for the past ten minutes and had in fact had someone ask for her number. "Wow" Emily muttered when she realised she was right. "you must like her then, for you to sport anything other than a polite smile at quarter to eight in the morning"   
Lance could only nod and keep smiling. 

Lance's hyperactivity lasted for her entire shift, then the entire day, and through the night. Having calmed down over time, Lance felt relatively normal at breakfast the next morning. That was until she received a text:

From: unknown number

Hey foxy barista :P I'm so glad you called yourself that. Anyway, if you'll excuse my inability to communicate with adorable people, would you like to go out for dinner tomorrow? I was thinking pizza?   
Let me know, love, Skye x 

All of a sudden Lance found that her hyperactivity was back and the smile could not be removed from her face. Flushed and trembling, Lance tapped out a reply:

To: Cute hot chocolate girl  

I'd love to have pizza with you tomorrow! I'm glad you liked the name, I wasn't sure if it was too much.   
Love, Lance x 

Lance swore she could her the squeals of Dekota through Jack’s phone that day... something about a fanfiction she once read.

x  


End file.
